Red Tornado
The Red Tornado is a combination of three entities: the Red Tornado android body and two air elementals named Tornado Champion and Tornado Tyrant who reside within and animate the android. The Tornado Champion is good and is typically in control of the Red Tornado, while the Tornado Tyrant is evil and typically in a dormant state. History Red Tornado first appeared as a member of Cyborg Superman's new and improved Justice League. He would go on to remain a member of the team despite the revelation of Cyborg Superman's villainy. During the Justice League's battle with the Crime Syndacite, the Saturnian member of the Syndacite, Jemm, took on the from of Red Tornado to infiltrate the Hall of Justice and sabotage it, almost killing the Martian Manhunter in the process. During the time that the Amazon warrior Orana took on the mantle of Wonder Woman, Red Tornado was one of the few League members who seemed to have no problem of her being on the team. In the short time she was on the Justice League, Red Tornado found himself actually growing very fond of her, largely because she treated him in a very friendly manner as if he was a fellow sentient being, unlike several other fellow League members who wrote him off as a mere lifeless robot (a noble exception being Captain Marvel). However, this is likely because Orana was ignorant of the fact that Red was an android. Nevertheless, Red Tornado was deeply saddened by her demise at the hands of Kobra agents, and this event helped greatly in facilitating the takeover of the Tornado Tyrant entity. 'Tornado Tyrant' When the Justice League set off to rematch Superboy-Prime with the help of Captain Atom and several others, Red Tornado was one of the few members who along with Supergirl and Aquaman stayed behind on Earth. It was at this time when the Tornado Tyrant entity fully revealed himself and broke from the android shell, destroying the Justice League's Watchtower in the process. Bent on using his air elemental powers to level the face of the Earth, the Tornado Tyrant was stopped by the combined efforts of Supergirl, Aquaman, the All-Star Squadron, and the Red Tornado android body, primarily by playing off of the cognitive dissonance going on within the mind of the Tornado Tyrant due to the coexistence of the two air elemental beings (one good and one evil) within the same body. The scientist Ray Palmer was able to re-install the two air elemental beings into the android body. Before this event it had been assumed that the Red Tornado was merely a robot; however, after a Justice League meeting meant to determine the fate of the Red Tornado following the Tornado Tyrant's rampage, it was revealed that the Red Tornado was actually the host of two living beings, the Tornado Tyrant and the Tornado Champion. Red Tornado said that previously, mental blocks within him prevented him from being aware of the presence of the two air elementals, but now the Tornado Champion entity is in full conscious control of the Red Tornado, assuring his team members that he has the Tornado Tyrant persona fully suppressed.